powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Element Wars
Power Rangers Element Wars is the 28th series created by Conflicting Addiction. Rangers Arsenal Weapons & Attacks * Bull Cannon - Earth 1's main weapon, a pair of shoulder cannons. Its finishing attack is called "Matador Burst". * Lady Claw - Earth 2's main weapons, a pair of long of sharp claws that are attached to her hands. Its finishing attack is called "Night Scratch", which is a powerful claw slash. * Spiral Horn - Earth 3's main weapon, a drill arm. Its finishing attack is called "Penetrate Thunder", which is a drill attack that involves a dive from a height. *Falcon Bow - Fire 1's main weapon, a bow & arrow set situated on the left wrist (in place of morpher). Its finishing attack is called "Burning Falcon", which involves the shooting of a giant fiery arrow from the Falcon Bow. *Swan Sector - Fire 2's main weapons, a pair of fans. Its finishing attack, known as the "Brand Tornado", resembles a blast from a flame-thrower tornado. *Double Crescents - Fire 3's main weapons, a pair of swords. Its finishing attack, called "Flying Swallow Cut", resembles a wave of fire. *Blast Saw - Water 1's main weapon, a serrated broadsword. Its finishing attack is called "De Storm", which calls forth a small tsunami. *Aqua Blitz - Water 2's main weapon, a small gun. Its finishing attack is called "Blink Shot", which is a strong blast. *Kallinikos - Water 3's main weapon, a double blade halberd. Its finishing attack is called "Cutting Edge", which shoots a stream of water. *Iron Gale - Wind 1's main weapon, a cannon. Its finishing attack is called "Final Judgement", which is a concentrated ball of air. *Sel Cross - Wind 2's main weapons, a pair of bucklers, resembling discs. Its finishing attack is called "Full Moon Slash", which is a vertical slash of magenta-tinted air that charges to the target. *Axe Tagger - Wind 3's main weapons, axe-like tonfas. Its finishing attack is called "Whirlwind Strike, which is a horizontal tornado blast. Vehicles Grand Vehicles * The Grand Vehicles are fighter jets created by a very ancient mechanism for supporting the Gods. They are usually stored inside the Cloud Dragon. Each tribe has three Grand Vehicles, one per tribe member. Earth-Driver * The Grand Vehicle of the Earth Tribe. It has two sets of jet wings, claws on the back, & four cannons of lasers. Flame-Driver * The Grand Vehicle of the Fire Tribe. It looks a bit like a bird & a sword. It has two wings that extend out. Wind-Driver * The Grand Vehicle of the Wind Tribe. It has two laser cannons & has the shape of a beetle with two pincers that open. Aqua-Driver * The Grand Vehicle of the Water Tribe. It resembles a dolphin & has two lasers. Gallery Gran-ar-bullcannon.jpg|Bull Cannon Gran-ar-ladyclaw.jpg|Lady Claw Gran-ar-spiralhorn.jpg|Spiral Horn Gran-ar-falconbow.jpg|Falcon Bow Gran-ar-swansector.jpg|Swan Sector Gran-ar-doublecrescents.jpg|Double Crescents Gran-ar-blastsaw.jpg|Blast Saw Gran-ar-aquablitz.jpg|Aqua Blitz Gran-ar-kalnikos.jpg|Kallinikos Gran-ar-irongale.jpg|Iron Gale Gran-ar-selcross.jpg|Sel Cross Gran-gu-asutoraiba.jpg|Earth-Driver Gran-gu-firemutoraiba.jpg|Fire-Driver Gran-gu-aquatoraiba.jpg|Aqua-Driver Gran-gu-windotoraiba.jpg|Wind-Driver Category:ConflictingAddiction